


Can't sleep

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: One night Virgil can't sleep, and Patton insisted on reading him a bed time story.





	Can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago, but I don't understand this website, so I'ma post it here to find out. So- yeet.

It was a little after midnight, and Virgil was wide awake.  He has been trying to fall asleep for the last 3 hours, he decided to go downstairs and walk around a bit, quietly. He was hoping he could tire himself out.  Then he could finally sleep.

Patton hears noises downstairs and makes his way down.  "Virgil?" Patton asks quietly.  "fuck" Virgil whispers under his breath.  He was hoping he wouldn't wake anyone. "Virgil," Patton repeats, "is something wrong?"  Virgil sighs "no Patton, I just, I can't sleep. Everything is fine, you can go back to sleep now."  Its silent for a moment then Patton gets a idea.  "I'll read you a bedtime story!" He beams.  "No that's stupid"  "Come on Virgil, maybe it will help you sleep!" Virgil sighs, but he agrees.

At that moment Logan also comes downstairs. "What is going on?" He says, you can tell he is tired.  Virgil cursed to himself again.  Patton jumps up "perfect timing, Logan, can you read a bedtime story?" he asks excitedly.  "Patton what are you talking about?" "Virgil can't sleep, and I wanted to read him a story, but you're better at reading, so can you do it? please?" Logan wants to argue, but he's to tried, he sighs. "Alright." Patton smiles brightly.

Logan takes a book and the three of them sit on the couch.  Logan sits between the other two.  Patton rests his head on Logan's shoulder.  Logan adjusted his glasses wearily and was about to start reading when, last but not least, Roman storms down stairs.  "What are you guys doing without me?!" Roman shouted annoyed, louder then he intended.  "Great now I've bothered everyone" Virgil continues to curse at himself. "You haven't bothered any kiddo don't talk like that," Patton started, then turned his attention to Roman "Roman, we're reading Virgil a bedtime story, sit down and join us!"  Virgil looks down at his lap.  To his surprise Roman don't have a comment and just settles next to Virgil on the couch.  After everyone is settled, Logan finally starts to read.

\-----------------------

Two hours later and everyone has fallen asleep on the couch.  The book sits hanging over Logan's lap.  Logan sits slumped over with Patton on his shoulder.  Roman and Virgil lean into each other.  Deceit walks by and looks at them. "disgusting" he whispers.  He grabs a blanket and covers them before walking away.


End file.
